Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device to prevent DC current from flowing between differential signals.
Discussion of Related Art
A data processing system including a processor may be used with a working memory of a nonvolatile memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (hereinafter referred to as “DRAM”).
A DRAM includes a plurality of memory cells each including a single access transistor and a single storage capacitor. A memory cell is connected to a bitline and a wordline to be accessed during a read operation and a write operation.
A need for signal integrity performance is increasing as operating frequency and density of a DRAM increases. In order to improve the signal integrity performance, differential signaling of a data strobe signal in a chip may be applied.
An inverter latch which prevents duty variation to achieve signal integrity when differential input signals are repeated in a chip may be applied to a buffer circuit of a semiconductor device.